chieffandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary War
Introduction Clans from different Continents will be matched in pairs to represent two different Teams, Fang and Claw, after entering Legendary War's battlefield. During the event, both Clans need to occupy various buildings on the battlefield to get Team Points. Ultimately the Clan with more points will be the winner. There are some buildings with diverse functions that will bring strategic advantages to the occupier. Clans participated in Legendary War will get Division Scores, Dark Elixirs and other rewards based on their performance. At the end of each Season, all Clans will be rewarded according to their ranks while playoffs will then begin to decide the strongest Clan among all Continents. Application Only Clans created for more than 2 weeks and ranked top 30 in the Power Ranking can apply to the event by R4 or R5 members. The application time is from every Wednesday 00:00 (UTC) to Friday 12:00 (UTC) after the event begins. The applicant needs to choose a time period for battle when applying. After application completed, R4 and R5 members can appoint up to 50 Clan Members to participate in the battle. Only members that have been in the Clan for more than 3 days can be selected to participate. (This refers to 3 days before the battle time period your Clan applied. For example: your Clan applied for Legendary War and selected Saturday 10pm, then you need to be in the Clan 3 days before Saturday 10pm to be able to participate.) Matching Clans of close Power that chose the same battle time period will be matched based on their Power. If the number of participated Clans is odd, there will be 1 Clan left over and receive a bye as well as basic rewards. Battle After the event begins, you can enter the battlefield of through Event Center. Each battle lasts for 2 hours and starts with a Preparation Phase that forbids players to attack (Players are able to march in this phase). You can send troops to occupy various buildings for different bonuses and Team Points which will decide the winner at the end. Clan Members can attack enemies' buildings and reinforce buildings occupied by own Team. Special Rules and Restrictions In the battlefield, the times of teleportation is limited for each Team. Once the teleportation time reaches zero, no more teleportation is allowed for that Team (Occupying Blessing Statue will increase the current times of teleportation). Troops won't die in battles but only get wounded. Healing the wounded won't cost any resource while the Healing Speed will be increased and Wounded Capacity will become infinite. Once you exit the battlefield, all your wounded will be healed instantly. Healing with Diamonds is restricted with cooldown time. Tribe Center's Durability will drop much faster than normal when it is being destroyed. Remember to put out the fire as soon as possible. After entering the Battlefield, you'll be unable to: * Kick out Clan Members * Quit your Clan * Place Clan Buildings * Interact with Chiefs that are in the original Continent. Tribe Centers of Chiefs that entered the Battlefield will be in Cross-Server status which forbids attacks or scouts of others. Actions taken in the Battlefield won't earn your points for events such as Chief of The Continent. Chiefs on the original continent cannot reinforce each other but can reinforce with clan members in the battlefield. Actions taken in the Legendary War will not give your points in events like Chief of The Continent on your original continent. Point Occupying a building successfully will earn you 15 Personal Points and 15 Team Points. Killing every 100k troops will give you 1 Personal Point and 1 Team Point. Continuously occupying Ancient Ruins, Vipa Camp or Supply Camp will earn you 8 Team Points per minute while 3 Team Points per minute for Exploitation Site and 1 Faction Point per minute for other buildings. Each occupied buildings will earn you 1 Personal Point every 10 minutes. Battle Result and Reward The Team with more Team Points at the end of the battle will be the winner. After the battle, Clan Members that participated will receive rewards including Dark Elixir (can be exchanged for Dark Crystals) according to their Personal Points. Reward info of Legendary War can be found in Center>Legendary War>History Record. Both Clans will receive Division Scores and adjust their Division Rankings after the battle. The amount of Division Scores is also influenced by the performance in the battle so please fight actively. Exiting the Battlefield midway will reset your Personal Point, and you won't be able to obtain rewards. Buildings Ancient Ruins/Vipa Camp/Supply Camp: The Team that occupies these buildings receives 8 Team Points per minute. Exploitation Site: The Team that occupies an Exploitation Site receives 3 Team Points per minute. Blessing Statue: Players of the Team that occupies a Blessing Statue can teleport to the surrounding area without consuming Diamonds or teleportation items but only Teleport times. Occupying a Blessing Statue allows Clan Members to teleport their Tribe Centers closer to the target. Clan Tavern: Provides ATK and DEF bonuses to troops of the Team that occupies it. Witch Doctor Camp: Increases Healing Speed for wounded of the Team that occupies it. Archer Tower: Provides March Speed bonus to Squads of the Team that occupies it. Fighters Hall: Provides ATK and DEF bonuses to Rally attack of the Team that occupies it. Category:Events